


Will you stop texting?

by Artemisiana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties texting, Fluff, Hinata might already know?, Kageyama has become a shoujo heroine, Kageyama is a chef!, Kageyama trying to understand his feelings, M/M, Phones, The one where Kageyama is kind of more OCD than normal, minor daisuga, phones play a moderate role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisiana/pseuds/Artemisiana
Summary: Flying was special, it needed to be saved for those that were meant for it. Flying across the sky and reaching the highest peaks of humanity's capabilities, was the apex of the jump, what comes after; is the fall, that which one must get through no matter the difficulty. Once that has been achieved, only then can another jump and act of flight begin once again





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in awhile, will update tags when other members of the team show up, but for now, it's just the two first year idiots. Fair warning that most of these aren't edited, fairly well. If you have any questions or issues, let me know in a comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where Kageyama is trying to stay sane, but Hinata won't let him.

_Flying was special, it needed to be saved for those that were meant for it. Flying across the sky and reaching the highest peaks of humanity's capabilities, was the apex of the jump, what comes after; is the fall, that which one must get through no matter the difficulty. Once that has been achieved, only then can another jump and act of flight begin once again._

After the fall, the complete and utter loss, against Oikawa had finally settled in. It was a turning point in Kageyama's mind. Not one thing could change his mind that he had failed the entirety of the team. His hands seemed to be itching to try and fix that last set, the set he felt could have forced the very oceans of the earth to part ways for the intensity and sheer willpower of Hinata's hit. His teeth and arms clenched up as when thinking about the end of that match, the final moments before their soaring flight was halted.

A small ding resounded in the silence of the room, causing Kageyama to stretch the sore muscles of his arms over, over across the expanse of his bed to reach the glowing LED light of his phone light up in the darkness. It was nearly midnight now, Kageyama's pensive thoughts keeping him awake into this insane hour, not letting him fall prey to the fatigue that is coursing itself across his muscles. His hand finally makes it to his phone, grasping it lightly before lifting it to an angle which he could read the small text pop-up.

 _Idiot:_ Are you up?

Three words and a punctuation mark. Simple enough text, but coming from someone as rambunctious and odd-spoken as Hinata. Kageyama was impressed at how straight forward it is, not including any weird onomatopoeia's like "gwah" and "bam".

 **Kageyama** : You should be asleep.

 _Idiot:_ Look who's talking.

A heartbeat passed as Kageyama had no witty remark to retort with, he was no match for the retorts Tsukishima could make quickly and effortlessly.

 _Idiot:_ I'm still thinking about the match, I can't believe we lost. Like I know we did lose and all but like it feels like we shouldn't have. u know?

Kageyama chuckled softly when he noticed Hinata was going back to being bad at using proper words and lack of most grammatical effort in his texts. Kageyama moved his body onto its side, letting his arms rest against the mattress as he continues to type his text.

 **Kageyama** : I know. Oikawa is a turd. We definitely should have won. But it's how things go.

As Kageyama was typing that, the feeling of defeat settled over him again. It was a feeling that made his entire body feel as if it were lead. Heavy and difficult to move, even made breathing all the more difficult when his train of thoughts inevitably replayed the last set of the entire match. His eyes began to burn, a small tingle of a feeling that could in turn become something entirely different. His breathing hallowed and slowly escaped from the expanse of his throat like a harsh wind barely making it through a crack.

A small ding, and then the shaking of his phone. The phone's screen slowly lit up with a caller ID, and the options to receive or deny the call. Kageyama quickly pressed lightly over the accept, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hinata, why are you-"

"Do you regret it? Tossing to me?" Hinata's voice rushed through the phone quickly, in a hushed whisper.

A small pang of guilt stabbed at his chest, making a small hole right in the place where his chest lay beating within his chest. The small stab at the trust he had somehow developed with Hinata becoming less than an overwhelming fact. The bond they had, it felt fragile as a string tying together two people, a red string that could unwrap or snap at the slightest tug.

"No..." Kageyama sighed.

"That isn't a proper answer" Hinata's voice against Kageyama's ear felt natural. The fact that Kageyama thought that was odd, but it made sense in the way that he always knew where Hinata was in the court. His heart and mind felt at ease and comfortable with Hinata's voice, even if at times his voice would be so rambunctiously loud he would desire to pummel him into the dirt.

"Look, Hinata. There wasn't any other thought going on in my mind other than wanting to win. I thought we would win with your quick. Obviously that wasn't the answer, I failed you as a setter. I should have realized that and thought of something that would have gotten us that point."

"You think it was you? Obviously it was my fault that we didn't get that point! I'm not doing anything, I am just hitting a spike that was tossed to me perfectly! I am not allowed on the court. You are the one who lets me stay on the court."

Hearing Hinata talk down about his game play, fury began to collect in his mouth. Hinata was not allowed to act this way towards himself. It was simply not right, nor fair for him to think it was entirely his fault they could not defeat Aoba Jousai. Kageyama fisted his free hand into his sheets, twisting the fabric tightly between his fingers. Kageyama's entire being had been torn apart over their loss, and hearing his partner, the one who was able to let him become a member of a true team. It hurt.

"Hinata…You know how I said I only toss to people who I think are valuable to win? That means you belong on the team. Even if you suck massive crap at receiving and serving." Kageyama kept his voice even, trying not to let all of the building rage within him spill forward.

"You know you suck at advice." Hinata's soft spoken whisper sent more chills down Kageyama's spine. The soft vowels and consonants sounding like a soft melody played on a piano. Thinking that, it didn't make sense, Hinata could never be as soft as a piano, maybe more like a guitar.

"I don't usually give others advice, dumb ass."

There was a pause on the other side of the line. A pause that felt as if mountains were moving across vast plains of land, screaming a soft yet subtle noise to show movement. Kageyama was laying as still as a board, unsure of whether or not he should be wanting to say anything to Hinata. Hinata was rarely this quiet in any normal conversation; however, this was not a normal conversation.

"You're such a meanie." Hinata's voice puffed, he was messing with him surely.

"Says the one who can't get above a double digit score on any sort of test" Kageyama retorted.

"Shut up! You're just a volleyball obsessed idiot!"

A small laugh escaped Kageyama's lips, a rare cacophony of notes. His heart fell out of stomach a little bit, a small nudge from where it had been wallowing in the loss of their match. The feeling was light, a small flicker of hope and something even nicer burned his heart above back to where it rests within his chest. Kageyama's face warmed up slightly, even as rare and odd as it was, he was fine with feeling this way. He was fine with feeling this way because Hinata was the one who let him feel like this, feeling like a person who deserved to feel this elated inside.

"You should laugh more often Kageyama" a twinge hit his chest, his face feeling the urge to contort into a smile.

"You should really shut up."

"I mean it." Hinata stated, rather sharply at that.

"You should go to bed."

"So do you."

A small exasperated sigh escaped Kageyama's lips. He could very well just hang up the phone on Hinata, they had an early day at school tomorrow. The last day of the Inter-High's was going to happen, and they'd have no practice. More of a better reason to go to bed early, but Kageyama didn't want to hang up just yet. Something inside him told him to not let Hinata end the conversation just yet.

"Well, maybe you're just going to fail literature again, just like Noya" Kageyama said, he meant to spur Hinata on.

It worked.

"I am not like Noya, alright!" Hinata began to vehemently rant on about the differences between himself and the libero. Kageyama shifted slightly in his bed, shifting to a more comfortable position so he could listen to Hinata more easily through the phone.

Kageyama wondered to himself slightly, why he didn't talk to Hinata on the phone a lot.


	2. Ruined Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where a little routine kicks in.

The sound of a blaring alarm was what got Kageyama to finally open his eyes, his arm nestled underneath his head and pillow. His body was oddly contorted, his legs straight in his bed, but then his hips and torso created a sharp turn to his upper body. He was curled around his phone atop his pillow, the battery almost entirely gone. On its screen, he could see that the line was still on, the characters for Hinata's name shining softly on the now dim phone screen. Kageyama was unsure how he should approach the entire scenario, seeing that the call had been on for hours on end, he should just immediately stop the call, but he didn't. Kageyama got up from his bed, muted his phone's microphone and set on to do his morning ritual.

He brought his phone along with him, an attachment for his ear. He was listening, for any sort of signal that Hinata was awake at all, he knew he'd have to be waking up early to make his bike ride over the mountain at any time. He had entered his bathroom, taking time to do his early business, washing his face quickly with water and soap. Kageyama's ears picked up a slight sigh, the small breath of someone sleeping, or possibly waking up. He brought the phone back to his ear and quickly dried his face, rushing away to the confines of his room for quiet.

"K...Kageyama?" Hinata's drowsy voice broke the silence, Kageyama's heart skipped a beat. His voice was soft spoken and had a soft growl, most likely from just waking up.

"Mornin' idiot." Kageyama said, grabbing his school uniform from the back of his desk chair. He was carefully balancing his shoulder and phone to keep being able to hear Hinata from the other side of the line.

"W-What time is it?" Hinata's voice got distant for a moment as he looked at the time, until suddenly his voice broke into a shout.

"I'm going to be late for practice!" Hinata screamed, the loud thunder of footsteps quickly becoming a booming crescendo into Kageyama's ear.

"See you at practice, dumbass" Kageyama mumbled, even if Hinata wouldn't hear him, he said it nonetheless.

As Kageyama was about to hit the end call button, he could hear Hinata faintly mumbling to himself, as if Kageyama was not on the other side of a phone call with him. He couldn't make out most of the words, but the only thing he did catch made his chest tighten. He quickly ended the call as soon as he could hear Hinata ruffle something beside the microphone.

_Stupid, adorable, sleepy Kageyama._

Kageyama lowered the phone away from his ear, his chest pattering and creating noise in his ears. He had never felt this embarrassed and somehow, adored, ever before. Hinata was just one of his volleyball friends, nothing more, but he had called Kageyama in a sleepy stupor, adorable. The small tug and pull of his heart strings felt strange, Kageyama was unsure of what he was feeling. He had never had friends to stay up late at night with, that must be it. Kageyama was blown away at the fact he had stayed up so late and talked endlessly with Hinata. His lack of sleep was why his body was acting so strangely.

With that thought process finally at its end, Kageyama finished putting on his school uniform and began his descent downstairs for a quick morning meal.

Kageyama closed his bedroom door quietly, walking down the wooden steps and small hallway to the kitchen. His mother wasn't going to be leaving any time soon, she must have arrived back home late. As he turned the bend from the steps, he noticed a small note atop the bowl where she would leave her keys. Kageyama picked it up along the walk towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was small and quaint, with the same wooden floors as the rest of the downstairs, with a small fridge, a microwave atop the counter, as well as a small drying rack for small plates and cups. A small stove top with two burners was nestled away from most of the other appliances, with a small section of counter on its side. One would normally say that the layout of Kageyama's was a bit od, but it was home. A small two chaired table was pushed to the side, letting the space feel even smaller than it already was. The colors of the walls a soft shade of baby blue, welcoming a nice soft hue with the morning light. Kageyama hastily dropped his school bag on an empty seat as he began to work on his breakfast. He reached into the fridge for eggs, across the table for an avocado, and into the fridge again to grab a sausage link or two.

As Kageyama heated his pan, he let his mind run on autopilot as he prepared his daily breakfast. He had to make sure that he kept his body healthy and fed with good food that would help with his practices. Letting himself falter from his routine would put his body and mind in disarray. Wake up early, make breakfast, eat that breakfast, and then walk to school with about ten minutes to spare from morning practice. Letting his routine settle inside him put his mind at ease, no outward stimuli could stop him from being able to enjoy the subtle movements he made as he flipped his eggs on the pan, placing a sausage beside it to heat it up.

Nothing could take away the peace and tranquility of his routine. Nothing.

A small ding came from his backpack, the chime of a ringing bell echoed softly in the kitchen. Kageyama paid no attention to it, deciding to finish cooking and ignoring it. Another ding chimed, almost incessantly as another soon followed. Kageyama muttered a curse as he plated his breakfast, and walked to the table, a hand extending out to grab his phone as he sat.

 _Idiot:_ You don't just hang up on people  
That's rude you know?  
I know ur awake bakayama

 **Kageyama** : I'm not awake, shouldn't you be biking?

Kageyama was eating his food quickly, trying to bring his body back into the grooves of routine, Hinata just had to impede on that groove. A small chime and buzz soon followed after Kageyama took a bite of his avocado with his egg, the textures and taste melting in his mouth.

 _Idiot_ : I am.

 **Kageyama** : Stop texting then idiot, you'll fall off the mountainside.

 _Idiot:_  No bueno. I am totally safe

 **Kageyama** : No you're not.

 _Idiot_ : Well promise me food and I'll stop texting.

Kageyama stared at his screen, his eyes squinting and a frown slowly turning his lips downward. Who did Hinata think he was, a personal maid? It was already annoying enough some days when Hinata would pester him incessantly about giving him tosses all throughout practice. Although Kageyama always wanted to practice as well, he was a bit tired of Hinata always asking. Suddenly he moved up to begging Kageyama food now too? He decided to play dumb.

 **Kageyama** : What makes you think I can cook you anything?

 _Idiot_ : You're a volleyball-obsessed idiot. Of course you'd know what to eat, and probably even make it yourself.  
Come on Kageyama, I will forever be in your debt, besides its your fault that I stayed up so late last night

 **Kageyama** : Who said it was my fault suddenly?

 _Idiot_ : I did.  
fite me.

 **Kageyama** : I will. Dumbass.

 _Idiot_ : Fine then make me breakfast. See you at practice.

Suddenly Kageyama was furious, his competitive spirit had been nudged and now he couldn't simply back down. It would be improper and he would not let Hinata have an automatic win over him. Kageyama wolfed down his food, basically mashing it into his mouth in one glob of food, rather than meticulously eating bites as he would normally. This morning was so out of routine, he wasn't exactly sure of what do do with himself yet, what would Hinata even want?

Kageyama stood, bringing his dishes to the sink as he glanced at his arsenal. Hinata would have to eat it rather quickly, considering he'd be meeting him right before morning practice. Nothing too heavy, he might end up throwing chunks if he pushed himself too hard, besides, Kageyama has seen Hinata throw up way too many times in the past six months than he'd like to admit. Something simple. Something light. Something…nutritious. Something Hinata would be sure to eat, since Kageyama was unsure of his picky eating habits.

Kageyama set his hand under his chin, resting it there for a moment as he pondered. Finally he came to a small resolution, and he set himself to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh thanks for all the kudos and stuff from the first chapter! I'm so excited people are enjoying it. This fic is part of a challenge for myself to write every day, so most updates should be rather close together rather than farther apart. Hope you like it, comments are always welcome!


	3. Late Nights Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where we get Hinata's perspective on the whole situation.

Hinata had felt effortlessly weightless for some reason. Ever since his entire fiasco with calling and texting Kageyama the night after their match. Going to school now, the next day did not seem as horrible as it had seemed the day prior. The overwhelming feeling of defeat bringing him down to his knees as he was astonished, confused, tortured. Hinata had wanted to cry like such a baby, he had balled his hand into his uniform, crumpling the soft fabric underneath his fingers. When he had confronted Kageyama later on, he still felt so conflicted, whether he should have really let this loss affect him as much as it does, or let him wallow in all of his regrets.

Hinata was shaken to his very core, he believed that their ploy and his spike would win them the match against the Great King and his team. The feeling of defeat did not settle well in his stomach, especially not after his first match against Kageyama in his final year of junior high. The pain and the nerve to get back on top of his game, to show him he was not wasting the three years that had led up to the one game he managed to play. To feel that way again right after being gifted wings from Kageyama's capable hands was, ironic, however, Hinata was determined to become even better.

\-------------

After eating dinner that night, he had quickly sprinted into the bath, letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles from all of the exertion of the day. Even if they hadn't gotten very far, and had only played the one match that day against Aoba Jousai, he had still moved around a lot, he needed to make sure his muscles were well relaxed before going to bed for the day. Even as he sat in the tub, his cheeks bright red from the warmth of the water, he could not let go of thoughts of what had surpassed during the day, like if he should have properly talked to anyone on the team. He still felt a bit bad for yelling at Kageyama the way he had, but in his frustrations and anger it was the only thing that had somehow made sense to him at that exact moment.

Jumping onto his bed, he quickly snatched his phone from the charger, meaning to drown his time in mindless internet browsing. But suddenly, he had ended up scrolling quickly through some things, and then quickly typing a text to Kageyama.

 **Hinata** : Are you up?

As soon as Hinata had sent him the text. He wanted to throw his phone across the room and smother his face into his pillow so he could let out a loud yell of frustration. Hinata had never actually texted his setter before, if anything they would only ever converse in the entire group chat Daichi and Suga created to make sure all of the younger kids would be aware of any practice changes and to keep them alert on what might be changing club-wise. Overall Kageyama never said anything in such text exchanges, only showing that he read the message and not sending any sort of response. It was weird that Hinata would text Kageyama at all. Not being sure of whether or not their relationship was of friends kind of put Hinata in a bit of a loop. Mostly because of how annoying Kageyama was.

A small pop-up appeared in the chat, the one Hinata had been staring at for the past few minutes. In a small little bubble, from Kageyama was written.  
  
_Dummy_ : You should be asleep.

Hinata quickly sent back two replies.

 **Hinata** : Look who's talking.  
I'm still thinking about the match, I can't believe we lost. Like I know we did lose and all but like it feels like we shouldn't have. u know?

  
_Dummy_ : I know. Oikawa is a turd. We definitely should have won. But it's how things go.

Hinata stifled a laugh, it was hard. He had never met someone so far in his high school career who still called someone a turd. Mostly teenagers have started to adopt the use of swear words, himself included whenever he ever hurt himself at home though. Hinata was good about keeping his swearing to a minimum overall, or at least he thought so. He stared at the text, wondering how to reply, he soon began to type when suddenly the phone slipped in his hands. He caught it awkwardly, and suddenly his phone began to call Kageyama instead of keep their chat room open. His heart dropped, he had not meant to do that, but now he had to hope he wouldn't pick up.

The ringing stopped abruptly.

"Hinata, why are you-"

"Do you regret it? Tossing to me?" Hinata suddenly, and nervously, spat. His mind was running like a freight train, unstoppable, forceful, and fast.

"No..." Kageyama sighed.

His voice was soft, it wasn't as loud or coated with bite as it normally was. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was talking over the phone late into the night. Honestly, Hinata thought it was the best tone of voice he had ever heard on Kageyama before, especially with his voice coming so softly and directly into his ear. If he hadn't known already, Hinata would say that he liked Kageyama.

Honestly. Hinata had only realized the other day he might have a crush on Kageyama.

Right after they had played their first two matches, and had felt such euphoria from winning. On the ride back home, he had ended up falling asleep, falling sleep atop of Kageyama's shoulder, and Kageyama had not moved him in the slightest. When he woke up a few minutes before they had gotten back to the school, he was going to furiously apologize. Instead, he noticed that Kageyama had been sleeping slightly against him, his head leaning towards Hinata's. Hinata had felt the blood rush both to his face and into his stomach, seeing how peaceful and somehow attractive even with a small dribble of drool falling from a corner of his lip. Hinata had realized, he had developed some sort of affection for Kageyama.

"That isn't a proper answer" Hinata replied, he had wanted more. He needed more to reassure himself that he was at fault for the loss. He couldn't bear to think Kageyama was at fault, he was almost perfect at volleyball. The only reason Hinata ever got a chance to do anything was because Kageyama was so good he could make up for Hinata's lack of talent.

"Look, Hinata. There wasn't any other thought going on in my mind other than wanting to win. I thought we would win with your quick. Obviously that wasn't the answer, I failed you as a setter. I should have realized that and thought of something that would have gotten us that point."

"You think it was you? Obviously it was my fault that we didn't get that point! I'm not doing anything, I am just hitting a spike that was tossed to me perfectly! I am not allowed on the court. You are the one who lets me stay on the court." Hinata was shocked, he never realized how much inner turmoil Kageyama had been going through. Even if he wanted Kageyama to blame him for what happened, he had been torturing himself. He never wanted Kageyama to ever do that to himself.

"Hinata…You know how I said I only toss to people who I think are valuable to win? That means you belong on the team. Even if you suck massive crap at receiving and serving." Kageyama's voice had a small twinge of anger, he could note it because of how empty the room was and how he focused only on the sound of his voice.

"You know you suck at advice." Hinata's face felt a bit hot, even if he was being dissed in the same moment.

"I don't usually give others advice, dumb ass."

Hinata tried to let his thoughts come together again. The fact he was talking on the phone with Kageyama late at night, the fact that they were not even fighting was something special. He could feel a small flutter in his chest, maybe it was alright to have a bit of affection for his partner. After all, Hinata would have to trust Kageyama wholeheartedly, so that they could work as a well oiled machine in every future match that would come to them. They would win. Overall though, Hinata was glad he could keep this soft-spoken and honest Kageyama to himself, and only to himself forever.

"You're such a meanie." Hinata said, his voice a bit higher in embarrassment.

"Says the one who can't get above a double digit score on any sort of test" .

"Shut up! You're just a volleyball obsessed idiot!" Immediately returning a reply, when suddenly he heard Kageyama laugh.

"You should laugh more often Kageyama" Hinata replied softly, his chest expanding in a small way, butterflies swirling around.

Kageyama's laugh was short, but it was full and sounded like it came from deep in his chest. Maybe it was because he had to keep himself quiet in the late nighttime. Hearing it set Hinata's body at ease, and he was incredibly glad he never laughed too often in front of the team. Hinata wanted to keep this side of Kageyama locked away, where no one could get to it except for himself. Hinata wanted all of Kageyama belong to him, he wanted to cherish and hold onto each and every one of his emotions, because they always made Hinata feel so happy and full.

He wouldn't ever mind losing sleep if it came down to spending time with Kageyama or simply going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, been out of town. Hope you enjoyed it either way!


	4. Here's Your Breakfast Darling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where Kageyama became your average shoujo heroine.

Even while letting himself run towards the school, Kageyama was unsure whether or not he really should have made what he did, He was unsure and nervous as to whether Hinata would enjoy it, it was the first time he had ever made food for someone outside of his family. It made him anxious, his hand wrapped around his bag strap, he was being overly conscious over a piece of sustenance. Hinata would not care at all about whether Kageyama made it or not, he wouldn't give it some sort of special reaction.

Kageyama had almost made it to the gates as more students were filing in. He thought for a moment whether he should wait for Hinata by the bike racks, by the school gate, or even by the clubroom. Overall, it could be an understatement to say Kageyama was nervous about this entire ordeal. His stomach was curling in on itself, coiling tighter and tighter as each moment passed with the constant thought of keeping the food in his bag safe and secure overall. Being careful of things was always rather easy for Kageyama, as he wanted to be sure of almost everything, but this was a task he had not been prepared to do at all.

Kageyama decided to stop near the school gate, leaning against the outer walls of the property. He set his bag down gingerly as he waited for Hinata to wander past, rushing in on his bicycle.

A loud shout of exertion echoed slightly in the early morning air, a loud noise that turned guttural as it's volume increased with lessened distance from Kageyama. Kageyama's ears slowly recognized the voice, as a low groan slowly formed and emerged from the depths of his throat. He would have wanted to facepalm himself in premptive annoyance, but instead he lowered himself into a squat. He reached his hand into his bag, scavenging around slightly as he looked for the container that held his creation of food. He managed to feel the grainy texture of the plastic lid with the tips of his fingers, then he grasped it tightly and raised it above the seam of the zipper.

As soon as the container was above his bag, a large squeal of brakes was heard behind Kageyama's twisted torso. He stood to his full height, peering only slightly at the mop of orange hair that was bouncing atop the seat of his bicycle.

"Morning, Dumbass." Kageyama said, his eyes turning into a soft glare.

"Morning! Do you have my breakfast?" Hinata's voice was as chipper as always, his brown eyes seemed to be gleaming in excitement. Seeing that made Kageyama feel he needed this to go as quickly as possible so he could calm himself down.

Kageyama pushed the container forcefully into Hinata's chest, making sure he knocked the wind out of his partner slightly. "Here." his voice was curt and forceful.

Hinata let out a soft squeal of excitement, not very manly of him, but he jumped off his bike with one hand and grasped the container with the other. He started to ramble about how hungry he was after realizing he couldn't even grab a quick snack or protein bar before leaving the house. A small pop was released as Hinata opened the lid, a gasp and a laugh escaping his throat as he reached in. His hand easily held a small tortilla, inside of it was sweet potatoes, some black beans, pieces of shredded pork, and some lettuce. Easily a somewhat sustainable and healthy breakfast treat. Hinata began to inhale it, without even so much as giving thanks to Kageyama as he ate both small burritos. As Kageyama watched him eat the food he prepared, a little knot inside of him unwound. Seeing how much Hinata was enjoying the food he made, made the effort all worth it. Even if he didn't give proper thanks to Kageyama before inhaling the entire thing. As Hinata was finishing the burritos, Kageyama reached down for his bag, placing the strap on his shoulder as he made his way towards the school entrance. Hinata was following his tracks, carefully juggling closing the lid and walking his bike inside to lock it up for the day.

"Thank you, Kageyama. It was really good." Hinata shouted, quickening his pace slightly so he could be in pace with Kageyama.

"Well, make sure you eat your breakfast next time. Also don't keep me up so late at night, if this is a consequence, I don't want to hear you won't be able to practice properly today."

"Of course I'd be able to practice! I'm always raring to go! I have to make sure we make it to nationals!" Hinata had jumped and basically screamed into Kageyama's ear. He shot his hand out to squeeze the top of his head.

"Shut up! It's way too early for this crap from you!" Kageyama continued to squeeze and mess with Hinata's face, his anger bubbling and steaming away in his stomach.

"What? Are you scared for nationals?" Hinata said, his voice dipping softer for a moment.

Kageyama stopped his death grip on Hinata, allowing him to finally lock up his bike at one of the racks they had finally managed to walk to. His hands fiddling with his lock and key, Kageyama pushed his hands into his pockets as he replied.

"I'd say I'm nervous, not scared. I'm also excited too."

Hinata turned to him, the small glint in his eyes testament to the shared thoughts and feelings the two usually shared when it came to their favorite sport. Looking into Hinata's eyes was almost a reflection into Kageyama's own self, he could see all of the determination that he had and the urge to get even stronger individually. Although when he sees Hinata, he doesn't see just himself in those brown eyes, he sees a force to be reckoned with on and off of the volleyball court. It was kind of infuriating in a way. Knowing how small Hinata is, and how kind and compassionate he can be at certain times, only to fear and be a witness of his feats of strength and pure willpower. It was oddly inspiring for someone like Kageyama.

"Good." Hinata walked over to Kageyama, lightly punching him in the arm. "We're going to use that and defeat Oikawa! Then, we will defeat Shiratorizawa and head to nationals!" he smiled at him, and Kageyama swore the sun and all of its glory was beaming at him, and him alone.

Kageyama turned away from Hinata as he smiled at him, it felt a bit wrong to keep staring at Hinata in silence. He quickened his pace towards the clubroom. Alas, Hinata would always catch up to Kageyama in mere steps, and soon as their exchanged continued, they were sprinting straight for the clubroom. Kageyama felt the rush of air underneath his arms as he ran, the burning in his legs, and he belted out a rough and calloused yell as they ran. His frustrations were being sprinted out of him in a way, as if yesterday hadn't been enough. He needed to get out all of his pent up agression and humility from their tight loss from Aoba Jousai.

As soon as they had made it to the bottom of the staircase leading up to the clubroom, Kageyama sat himself down on the third step to the bottom, stretching his legs. His chest was heaving from the effort of his run against Hinata. It wasn't like it was any new occurrence that they had raced to the clubroom, but this was one of the first times they did it after an official lost against another school. An official loss on the record for the Karasuno high school volleyball club, and one of the last tournaments for their third-year upperclassmen to play alongside them on their team. As soon as Kageyama could feel the air hitting his skin softly, he looked over at Hinata, whom was leaning against the side of the building, watching Kageyama with a large grin on his face.

"What is it? What's so funny to you?" Kageyama asked, a tone of annoyance evident.

"I just remembered that Coach Ukai canceled practice for today." Hinata responded, a light warmhearted giggle escaping him as Kageyama launched at him.

"Why the hell did I make you such a fucking good breakfast if we weren't even going to have practice?" Kageyama screamed at him. He had managed to push Hinata to the ground in his act of defiance against the small spiker. Looming over him, shadowing his small frame from the morning sun.

"I just wanted to see if you would do it." Hinata replied, his face turning a light shade of pink once he was found contained from Kageyama's figure.

Kageyama did not mind being on top of all. He found it somewhat powerful that he had pinned Hinata down so easily. He could look at Hinata more easily now that he was in shadow, in Kageyama's shadow. Knowing that Hinata was no longer shining in the sun set something at ease inside of Kageyama. The butterflies that Kageyama had been feeling earlier also returned, as he stared at Hinata's features. The soft curve of his cheek, the small cleft of his upper lip as it remained in a pout. The small tufts of his hair coming down almost to his eyes, nearly covering the dark brown irises underneath.

Kageyama stood up spontaneously, his body feeling hot and his clothes feeling tighter than they had been a few moments before.

"Let's just get to class."

Kageyama was still trying to comprehend why he felt so at ease above Hinata.


	5. Would you like your bath, dinner, or me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where the bet begins.

Sitting in class, without the thought of practice at the end of the day, was infuriating. In a nutshell, all of the volleyball members felt utter annoyance and rage. Most of them were still holding onto their loss from the day prior. Especially the third years. You could simply just imagine all of their emotions spiraling into one as the day trudged on, moving at one of its slowest settings. The interval between the ringing of bells was getting longer and longer as each class passed throughout the day. Alas, along lunchtime, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi had managed to convene.

"I hope you know, no matter what I won't force you to stay in the club" Daichi had said, leaning his upper body outside a window in a stairwell into the warming spring weather outside.

It was his role as captain to make sure he could properly lead and let his teammates rely on him whenever they needed someone to rely on. His receives were reliable, now he must stay completely reliable both on and off of the court.

Suga laughed, his voice ringing softly in the small space of the stairwell.

"I already told you I was going to stay. No matter what, are you chickening out Daichi?" Suga teased, poking Daichi forcefully in the arm.

Daichi turned his head slightly, peering at Suga. A small crooked smile broke out as he brought Suga in for a hug. Wrapping his arms around his lower back in a show of affection for his vice captain. No matter what, Daichi could always trust Suga to be feeling the same things as he did, he has known this fact for the entire three years he had gotten to know his setter friend. Suga, in return, wrapped his arms around Daichi as well, his small hands spreading themselves across the expanse of Daichi's back. They were warm to the touch, and felt at home.

"I-I'll stay if you guys are" Asahi mumbled, although Daichi and Suga knew he had been planning that all along after all.

The two laughed at Asahi, beckoning him in to join their hug. Asahi approached cautiously as he slung his arms across the shoulders of his friends.

The third years were going to stay, and they were determined to put their very best efforts in.

\--------------------

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama asked, he had been practicing his serves in the gym, his body already hot and sweaty.

His eyes had managed to fixate on Hinata, who was standing in the doorway of the gym. His body was silhouetted by the afternoon sun. Hinata was always like a ray of sunshine in Kageyama's eyes, mostly due to the odd hue of his hair that reflected so many lights. Sometimes in a match he could think of following the large streak of sunlight across the court as he prepared to toss to Hinata.

Hinata grasped his shirt tightly into his fist.

It was almost instinctual, Kageyama knew Hinata was upset, mostly because he was being quiet and he was only ever quiet in certain situations. His eyes kept their focus on Hinata, on the way his hand was wrapped tightly around the fabric of his t-shirt, and finally to the point where Hinata's eyes met Kageyama's gaze. Kageyama held his body still, his heart beating roughly in his chest. Although Kageyama could feel the urge to scream, the urge to run around wildly the perimeter of the gym, something held Hinata back, and it kept Kageyama focused on him.

Hinata walked forward slightly, his volleyball sneakers scuffing noises from the gym floor. His body was somewhat lolling from side to side as he was approaching Kageyama. His hands loosening and falling to his sides, as soon as Hinata was merely a step away, his head landed to lean against Kageyama's chest. His forehead was nestled softly in the center of Kageyama's chest, and Kageyama turned rigid, his hand that was holding a volleyball let it fall, the thuds the only noise echoing in the vacant gym. Kageyama wanted to ask his own heart to simply stop beating, but it only roared more as Hinata nuzzled into his jersey, the entire interaction was making Kageyama uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable because one, Kageyama was all sweaty from practicing his jump serves, and two, because he did not want Hinata to hear the train wreck of a bodily reaction Kageyama was having.

"Idiot, what the hell?" Kageyama managed to get out, his lips felt dry and were heavy.

"Just gimme a minute." Hinata replied, his breath somehow made its way through the cloth, sending a small train of chills down Kageyama's spine.

"I thought we got all of this out last night? When you randomly called me, dumbass"

"I said shut it." Hinata grumbled, a small finger poking Kageyama's stomach.

A small exhale of breath escaped Kageyama, a mix between a hurt gasp and a gasp of laughter. It was odd, he never felt like this normally when he was around Hinata. He must honestly be sleep deprived from chatting with Hinata last night. On that note, Kageyama was sure his phone was dead at this point, as his phone was less than half percent at the beginning of the day.

"You good? I want to practice." Kageyama deadpanned, his hands coming to push Hinata by his shoulders.

Once Kageyama's hands had landed on his shoulders, Hinata's face shot upward, a small tint of red coating his cheeks as he tensed slightly. Kageyama was looking down at him, his fingertips somehow reaching past the crest of his shoulder, his thumbs slightly brushing along his collarbone through the fabric of his t-shirt. Kageyama soon skimmed his fingertips across Hinata's collarbone. His index finger moving along the bone, dipping slightly into the small crevice between his neck and the bridge of his collarbone.

"K-Kageyama.. stop…it tickles..." Hinata's voice was hushed and forced, his cheeks were billowing out from his face with air.

Kageyama froze his moments, he had lost himself.

"R-Right." Kageyama moved both of his hands, taking a step back from Hinata. Sleep deprivation made Kageyama do plenty of weird things, noted in the mental notebook.

Kageyama hastily pushed his hands behind his back, clinging to his wrists to keep them from reaching over to Hinata in an attempt to brush the hair across his forehead, or to softly cup his cheek. Kageyama scanned the gym for the lost volleyball he had dropped from before, as soon as he had located it on the other side of the net, he jogged towards it. His erratic heartbeat was managing to finally calm down some as he could hear some of the other players enter the gym. Once Kageyama leaned down and grasped the volleyball, his eyes turned to see Hinata's bright red face as his hand was placed over his collarbone.

As soon as Hinata noticed Kageyama looking at him, he quickly bolted out the doors, yelling that he was going to take a lap around the school. The second and third years were entering as Hinata ran past him, all of them sighing knowingly as he rushed past.

For some reason, Kageyama did not feel satisfied to the way Hinata was reacting to what just happened. Kageyama wasn't even sure how he felt either, but his body and soul were telling him to run after Hinata.

He didn't.

\---------------------------

 _Idiot_ : Kageyama, are you still awake?

 **Kageyama** : No, I'm dead asleep at 9:45

 _Idiot_ : I'm just checking, I didn't want to bug you.  
You seem like a person who would go to bed super early like an old person

 **Kageyama** : I'm not old.

 _Idiot_ : ye, you're right. I am older than you!!

Kageyama sighed quietly to himself. He was currently sitting at his desk trying to get some homework done when Hinata had started to bug him with his texts. Although the texts themselves didn't bug him all that much overall. He sort of enjoyed the extra attention Hinata was giving Kageyama at the moment. Kageyama lightly pushed himself way from his desk, standing and moving to lie down in his bed for the night. He could always finish his homework in the morning when he felt more alert after a good night's rest.

 _Idiot_ : u make rlly good food

 **Kageyama** : I know. I do it every day

 _Idiot_ : #HusbandMaterial

 **Kageyama** : You can't cook? How do you survive?

 _Idiot_ : My momma makes me food.

 **Kageyama** : No wonder you're such an idiot.

 _Idiot_ : Rude!

Kageyama smiled softly to himself. He liked texting Hinata. It was much easier than talking to him in person, it lessened the odd nervous jitters that were running across his body.

 **Kageyama** : That just proves how I'm better than you.

 _Idiot_ : No ur not!  
I swear to all- Alright  
I will prove to you  
That I can be a normal human being

 **Kageyama** : You can't. It's impossible.

 _Idiot_ : Ur on. Tomorrow. Breakfast for two.  
My. Treat.

 **Kageyama** : I'd die before I eat your cooking.

 _Idiot_ : Well fine, if you admit that I am good at cooking, you have to do whatever I want!

 **Kageyama** : What if I win?

 _Idiot_ : Vice versa!  
I will do whatever u want!

Kageyama laid still in his bed. He could ask Hinata to do whatever he wanted. It was almost a genie-like opportunity being thrusted into Kageyama's hands. Although as of right now Kageyama wasn't sure if he knew what he would ask Hinata to do. That would have to wait.

 **Kageyama** : You're on.

 _Idiot_ : So, what would you like, dear?  
Your bath, dinner, or me?

 **Kageyama** : I take back everything I ever said to you

 _Idiot_ : So rude! I was trying to be funny!

 **Kageyama** : You're bad at it obviously.

 _Idiot_ : Shuddup

 **Kageyama** : Good night then.

 _Idiot_ : Wait!  
A-Are you upset because of what I did in the gym today?

Kageyama laid there, slightly stunned by the fact Hinata was _asking_ him if he had been upset. To be completely fair, Kageyama was truly unsure whether he was upset, elated, or weirded out by the entire ordeal earlier today. It didn’t really feel like this day had even occurred, mostly due to his lack of sleep.

Kageyama was blaming everything his body was feeling due to his lack of sleep.

 **Kageyama** : I’m fine.

               Don’t worry about it.

 _Idiot_ : I can’t help but worry, I have to plan breakfast!

 **Kageyama** : Shut up and go to bed.

 _Idiot_ : No u

 **Kageyama** : I am not going to encourage this. Go. To. Bed.

 _Idiot_ : No u

 **Kageyama** : I’m going to bed.

 _Idiot_ : No

 **Kageyama** : Yes, I am.

 _Idiot_ : No.

 **Kageyama** : I will block you.

 _Idiot_ : Okay fine! Go to bed.

            I’ll see you tomorrow morning.

Kageyama smiled softly at that last text, before sending his final reply.

 **Kageyama** : Good night, Hinata.

 _Idiot_ : Good night, Bakayama.

Kageyama slept rather nicely that night, mostly cause a certain middle blocker wasn’t chattering into his ear. Although he felt like he missed it just a bit.

Kageyama reassured himself he’d see him tomorrow, then did Kageyama manage to fall asleep.


	6. Tricking Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where Hinata cheats, just a little.

The routine began again. Wake up, brush teeth, make breakfast for himself. Kageyama needed to get back on the routine he had set up for his high school years. Letting himself go, and adding on to his routine like yesterday wasn’t good overall. Kageyama had to wonder while brushing his teeth, how such a drastic change in his routine had affected him so much. He had a raised heartbeat around Hinata, he was oddly more optimistic and kept watching Hinata all throughout their practice period.

Kageyama was unsure of his sudden change of feelings. It had to be because of his routine mess-up.

\---------------------

Hinata stared at the fridge. Eyes wide and unsure as he took inventory. There was nothing. No leftovers, no raw ingredients, nothing that Hinata could make easily. He had to leave for his bike ride across the mountain in a little less than an hour. Hinata had made sure he went to bed earlier than he would normally so he could beat Kageyama at the little bet they had.

As it was now, it seemed like he had no chance of winning at all. Hinata wanted to exploit the opportunity as much as he could.

Last night, the only thing running through Hinata’s mind was what he would be asking Kageyama to do for him when he lost the bet. He might have him act like his little personal butler, and make Kageyama do embarrassing tasks for him. Or he could ask Kageyama to do things he had or would never ask him to do in a normal situation. He might even ask Kageyama to go out on the town with him, maybe even as a date.

Even if he did ask Kageyama to do that, Hinata still doubted he’d consider their particular excursion a date. Kageyama would never say he went on a date with Hinata ever.

Hinata could hope he could win this bet; it was all he had right now.

So, Hinata was pondering about what he should make, even if he had no expertise in cooking. He was at a disadvantage from the very start of this new agreement. Leaning into the cold draft of the fridge, Hinata quickly closed it, instead quickly rummaging through some of the tupperware his mother kept hidden away in their kitchen.

After finding a small container, Hinata smiled deviously, if he was not prepared today, he’d make sure he’d be able to try tomorrow morning.

\---------------------

Kageyama waited at the school gate, similar to how he did the previous day. He was fiddling with his fingers. His eyes were glancing over to see all of the students walking in, watching to see if maybe on some off chance they’d be talking about him. He still felt so odd waiting by the school gate, all by himself in waiting, waiting for piss poor food. Trying to be optimistic for Hinata’s cooking was not going to work out.

Kageyama wished he had thought a bit more of what to ask Hinata to do.

On the walk from his house, Kageyama was mostly thinking about Hinata. In the sense of how he should toss to him a bit better, or if he should be doing something slightly different than before with his tosses. He had even begun to think of why this sudden addition to Hinata in his routine was effecting him so _well_. He was glad and happy whenever Hinata would send him something outside of the bounds of practice or at school. The odd feeling of butterflies that would settle and put his stomach into a crazed mess.

Kageyama finally considered his options for when he won the bet. Asking Hinata to do anything for him wouldn’t turn out very well, he would probably mess it up entirely. He couldn’t trust Hinata to do anything too complicated either, he was an idiot through and through.

Maybe, Kageyama should use this opportunity to try and understand the new, and sudden change in his feelings. He would have to do something out of context of school and practice. Kageyama would have to ask Hinata to hang out in some way.

Kageyama sighed, placing his hands forcefully into his pockets as he stared out, trying to catch sight of Hinata as he was riding in on his bicycle. After waiting for so long, Kageyama seriously wanted to eat a snack, he had even made slightly less food this morning to compensate the fact Hinata was going to be bringing him breakfast. Although Kageyama still doubted Hinata was going to be able to remember, let alone prepare something for them both to eat.

“Kageyama!” a loud, and lengthy yell from far away.

Suddenly, Hinata’s small frame was visible atop his bicycle, his legs moving so fast and precisely on his pedals, he could barely even see them. He must have been going way above what most would consider a bicycle speed limit, even if there was such a thing in Japan. Kageyama was still astonished as to how quickly Hinata was pedaling up towards him from the bottom of the large hill.

Kageyama crossed his arms across his chest, bracing for Hinata’s impact. It never came. As Hinata finally was within meters of Kageyama, he skidded to an abrupt stop, the sound of the tires scratching the concrete as it skidded to a halt. His large grin baring his teeth shone underneath the early morning sun.

“Morning, I got you breakfast.” Hinata laughed, a small glint in his eye unnerving Kageyama.

“Hopefully I’m not going to die then today, I’d love to live to see practice.” Kageyama replied meekly, preparing himself to be disappointed.

“Never fear! The big hero Hinata is here!”

“Big? I don’t know where you got that idea” Kageyama snorted slightly.

“Shaddup! Here!” Hinata had been rummaging in his bag, and he quickly pulled out a mushed and scattered onigiri.

Kageyama took the onigiri, his signature scowl already forming across his features. He was expecting to be disappointed by whatever Hinata was going to bring him for the stupid bet they had made last night. The onigiri was really pushing it though, it was one of the simplest things anyone could make and somehow the onigiri that Hinata presented Kageyama seemed like it came out of a war.

“Are you kidding me? A single rice ball for breakfast?” Kageyama was slightly ticked off, mostly because of the amount of thinking that had gone into his breakfast for Hinata.

“What? I didn’t have a lot of time this morning” Hinata complained, his cheeks puffing up slightly in annoyance.

“I feel like this makes it my win.” Kageyama replied, munching into the rice ball.

It was tuna. Kageyama had to remember to check his breath later today.

“That’s no fair! I worked with what I could this morning!” Hinata whined, he began to walk his bike towards the school, Kageyama followed him.

“This is not what I constitute as breakfast, I’m glad I hadn’t starved myself today. I would have died cause of your idiot brain.”

“Says the person who also has an idiot brain.” Hinata retorted, finally locking his bicycle away into the racks.

“I guess I’ll give you another chance tomorrow morning.”

Hinata’s head swiveled so quickly towards Kageyama, he was scared to ask whether or not Hinata had just happened to snap his neck, Hinata’s eyes were twinkling slightly, the brown at the top of his iris a lighter brown than the brown at the very bottom. It dazzled Kageyama at how he had never noticed that before when he looked at Hinata, then again he should be staring at how wide his cheeks were. There were specks of rice littered across Hinata’s cheeks, from devouring his own rice ball in a severe rage. He had so many specks of rice stuck to his face, Kageyama’s hand reached up towards Hinata’s face, slowly picking off pieces from his cheeks.

Hinata’s body froze, becoming a lighter shade of red as Kageyama was absent-mindedly grabbing at small grains of rice. Kageyama was taking pride at how precise he was at taking off the small grains of sticky rice, Hinata’s skin did not seem pinched at all by the look he was giving him, as well as lack of noise. When he realized how quiet he was and the way Hinata was looking at him, was when Kageyama decided to stop dead in his tracks. Hinata’s entire face was becoming ever closer to the shade of a radish, and Kageyama’s hand was slightly cupping his cheek. Hinata’s eyes were glued to Kageyama’s, and suddenly Hinata’s hand had also come up to latch itself onto Kageyama’s outstretched arm.

The loud beating of his heart began again, becoming an ever growing crescendo in his body. The overwhelming urge to be closer to Hinata compelled him from within, like a small tug in his heart was pulling the reins for the large stallions that ran it. He had to almost strangle himself mentally to make sure he didn't step too far into Hinata's personal space, although they were rather close already. Kageyama needed to ensure his relationship with Hinata stayed strong, it was the only way they could get to nationals.

"Are you serious? Will you let me try again?"

Kageyama flinched softly by how soft Hinata's voice was, his eyes turning up slightly to meet his gaze. Hinata's eyes were burning with competition, the way they did when he was truly feeling the motions of a match. The same gaze he'd give to others through the net right before he'd hungrily spike the ball Kageyama would set for him. It set something inside him on fire, rather than exciting him to set to Hinata, it caused a warmth to pass through him. A warmth he wasn't sure how to interpret exactly, it was still such a new emotion for Kageyama to feel.

"S-Sure" Kageyama cursed himself inwardly for his hesitance.

"Good! I'll make something super tasty tomorrow!" Hinata smiled at him, then ducked out of Kageyama's grasp. "Now, let's go to practice!"

Hinata sprinted off to the clubroom, Kageyama yelling at him from behind as he caught up to Hinata.

Kageyama thought that Hinata's cheeks were unnaturally pink for the rest of the day, but that might have just been all the exertion throughout the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall, this is the point of the fic where I had gotten a month in. This fic was created as a challenge to myself to write every day for a month, and I almost accomplished it. Only reason I didn't was because I had a trip out of state. This will continue on! At least until I find a suitable end to this slow burn I've kind of created.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. The Beginning and the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where Kageyama realizes things

The next couple of days became a new sort of routine for Kageyama. He would wake up, brush his teeth, make himself a lighter breakfast than usual, and walk to school. He wouldn't feel completely full yet on his walk to Karasuno, he was making sure he would have space for whatever Hinata would bring him this morning. Although Hinata said he had never really cooked ever in his life, the food he had brought him across the span of several days has always been rather refreshing and good. Hinata brought him Onigiri, small breakfast sandwiches, and somehow managed to lug around a small thermos of miso soup to accompany everything.

Hinata was taking this seriously, and Kageyama was feeling oddly cared for because of it. Their practices were doing alright, and it was almost time for them to go on another trip to Tokyo for practice games. He wanted to let Hinata know they'd have to suspend their entire competition during the time away, but Kageyama couldn't compel himself to actually say it aloud. Seeing how happy Hinata became after Kageyama ate the food he brought was giving him such a wonderful feeling, and was making him want to hug Hinata on a daily basis, was holding him back. Kageyama had been feeling as if he was running on air ever since Hinata was meeting him every morning before practice, although it was no different when they only saw each other in the morning during practice.

Something was different about meeting to share a meal, and Kageyama was not against it in the slightest.

Today, as he managed to finally pause in front of the school gate, he could already hear Hinata bounding up the hill. It set a nice feeling in his chest to bubble up within him, a small smile creeping across his face. He tried to force his muscles to stop as soon as Hinata was more easily visible, since the last time he had smiled it had freaked Hinata out. It seems like his efforts were futile however, as Hinata arrived right in front of him, awestruck by Kageyama's face.

"You're smiling, that's odd." Hinata was still staring at Kageyama.

"I'm a normal human being alright. Shut up"

"You're not normal, you're Kageyama. You're special." Hinata replied quickly, although he didn't look at Kageyama as he said it.

"Where's breakfast, idiot?" Kageyama responded, a small laugh in his voice.

"No where, I didn't bring anything with me."

Kageyama paused himself, staring at Hinata. This was a competition, so if it means that Hinata is forfeiting. Kageyama wins by default. Kageyama hadn't prepared himself yet as to what he would ask Hinata to do for him, as were the terms of their agreement. Overall he thought it was way too soon for Hinata to be calling it quits, if anything he would have waited forever for Kageyama to finally admit he was enjoying the food Hinata was making.

"Why? Do you give up now?" Kageyama inquired, a small knot tangling in his stomach. He didn't want this to end just yet.

"No. I just couldn't bring it to school, so we have to make it at school." Hinata laughed, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama as he walked inside the school's walls. "Come on, we're going to have to be super quick!"

Kageyama was still confused overall as to what was happening right at this moment, but he decided he'd indulge Hinata for now. He followed Hinata, watching him as he bounded inside the school doors, he was humming a small tune. The notes hitting the roof of his mouth seemed to resonate softly within the empty hallways as they walked. Kageyama found an odd peace about the way they were walking in somewhat silence, indulging in the sound of their footsteps hitting the tiles and seeing their shadows dance across the walls in the early morning light. Kageyama was still confused as to why they had to come into the school for their breakfast today, but he hoped it would simply not be the last of this little competition of theirs.

Hinata stopped abruptly, breaking the reverie that Kageyama had built up until now.

"You get to wait here. I'm going to get breakfast!" Hinata stated, placing his hands at his hips.

Kageyama simply replied with a curt nod, taking in where exactly in the school they were currently situated in. They were on the second floor, which means they might run into the incoming second-years as they came into their classrooms. Although they were on the second floor, Kageyama noted that they were close to the Home Ec room, probably where Hinata was going to work. He chuckled softly, a small inaudible gasp coming from Hinata.

"I swear, if you burn down the school I am not going to try and help save you from the consequences. Idiot." his chuckle became a louder laugh as he finished his sentence.

"I won't burn down anything! You watch me!" Hinata puffed his cheeks at Kageyama, shaking his fist at him before quickly turning away to prepare their breakfast.

Kageyama stepped back slightly, mostly so he could lean against the wall opposite of the classrooms, leaning towards the window to peer outside. Kageyama was slowly starting to understand why he was being so complacent lately, there was some sort of different connection he had with Hinata, It was completely different to the type of odd relationships he had with his other teammates. Although he wasn't really sure whether he could call the relationship with Tsukishima a friendship or partnership, it was more along the lines of tolerance.

Kageyama opened the window beside him so he could lean out and feel the warm breeze. It was slowly getting closer to summer, and that would mean that soon they'd have practice almost everyday, if they were to have a sort of training camp of course. Kageyama sighed, his thoughts returning backwards to the topic of Hinata. He felt different around Hinata, he felt important and cared for, possibly even adored. It was odd, Kageyama knew he was an important asset to his team in matches, that's why he's the current official setter. Even knowing that, the thought of feeling important to just someone, was a completely different feeling. It made his chest hurt, made it almost burst with how much blood it would pump when Hinata would do something.

Honestly, at this point Kageyama was scared to admit he might have some romantic feelings for Hinata.

They have been talking so frequently because of their loss, they even began this stupid competition of theirs. Kageyama was slightly considering giving Hinata this win and seeing how he'd react. Kageyama looked up to the sky, letting it's tendrils of sunlight bask his face with warmth, the soft breeze messing with the hair across his forehead.

A small chime came from his bag, releasing Kageyama from the warm sunlight. He bent down and looked at the screen.

_Idiot_ : Stop being weird and come inside. Breakfast is ready.

Kageyama scoffed, grasping his bag strap and opening the door to the Home Ec room that was across from his window.

As soon as he opened it, the sweet delicious smell of pancakes flooded his senses. He saw that Hinata had opened a few windows leading outside, the smell of his pancakes mellow and sweet, not lingering but latching onto him. He saw a small stack of light brown pancakes on a plate, a glass of milk, as well as fresh berries set in a small bowl to the side. Hinata was still humming his tune, his orange hair pulled back in the smallest ponytail and a blue apron adorning his small figure.

Kageyama's heart clenched, he had not considered how cute Hinata would look with a small bit of batter clinging to his cheek, his whisk in hand as he gave Kageyama a small smile.

"You better eat it soon, or else they'll get cold you know. Or your milk might get warm. I know how you hate warm milk." Hinata pointed his whisk at Kageyama, glaring at him to sit down and eat.

"What about you?" Kageyama managed to strain out from his throat, he was so captivated at how adorable Hinata looked when the apron was going past his knees.

"I'm making mine right now." Hinata replied, his eyes turning back to the skillet where he was flipping pancakes.

As Kageyama finally managed to sit down in front of his breakfast, he liked the idea of waking up to this soft smell of pancakes. Although they were not the most nutritious start to the day, seeing Hinata try his best to flip them and preparing food for Kageyama with a smile. Kageyama really wanted to just wrap his arms around Hinata and spin him around. Kageyama could feel his cheeks warm as he began to cut into his pancakes. He cut them all in somewhat equal parts before pouring his syrup.

After drenching his pancakes in syrup, he poked some with his fork, and placed them in his mouth. The rich taste of the maple syrup and the soft fluffy texture spread throughout his mouth, almost dissipating immediately into him. A soft hum escaped Kageyama as he chewed slowly, indulging in the taste invading him. These were some of the best pancakes Kageyama had ever eaten, he would have to admit; Hinata was husband material through and through. If all of the times he managed to be fed without dying from food poisoning, he'd have to admit that Hinata was good.

Kageyama grabbed his phone from his back pocket, eating pieces of pancake as he began typing with one hand. His eyes focused on his screen even as Hinata finally sat down across from him to eat his breakfast as well. Finally finishing his message, he placed his phone down on the table and finished engulfing the meal Hinata had made for him, chugging the milk as his final piece of the meal.

"Thank you for breakfast Hinata." Kageyama said, his mouth softly easing into a small smile.

"You're welcome Kageyama." Hinata replied, his voice was slightly more pompous than usual.

"Finish fast, we have to make sure we make it to practice, or else Daichi will yell at us."

"I know! At least help me clean up!" Hinata yelled at him, quickening the pace that he was eating his pancakes.

Kageyama scoffed, going around to begin placing all of the kitchen utensils Hinata used in the sink, running warm water to catch at the leftover cake batter. As he was washing the dishes, Kageyama soon began to notice some of the little details littering Hinata's workstation. A small opened box of pancake mix, a small note hidden underneath the bowl listing out how long to keep the pancakes on the pan, a small inscription of advice 'don't burn them! Kageyama doesn't like burnt anything!', and as well as many failed pancakes in the trash. Hinata did not manage to get the perfect pancakes he had eaten on his first try, he had tried multiple times, and only the ones that were successful were given to him. Kageyama's heart felt lifted once again.

As he finished washing the bowl, Kageyama yelled at Hinata to hurry up. Overall, Kageyama was no longer afraid of losing this competition, if anything he welcomed it.

He just needed to send Hinata the text he had already typed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I'm most likely going to take a small break. I need to create a new groove for this fanfic now that school is picking back up. I'll be back with the newest chapter once I've created a small buffer again! 
> 
> Until then, I might have a few oneshots possibly coming out, it depends on how well I do.


	8. Rewards are Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where the "date" is settled

_Bakayama_ : The pancakes were delicious. you win Hinata. Tell me what I have to do.

Hinata had stared at the text the entire day. Ever since it had vibrated in his pocket during class. It was sent an hour after they had eaten that morning before rushing over to practice. While making the pancakes, Hinata had struggled to make sure they were perfectly cooked, no burning any food for the King. He watched videos about how to properly flip pancakes and how to make the best ones. Although all of those recipes made homemade batter, on a time crunch, Hinata resorted to using store-bought pancake mix. He mixed so quickly while waiting for his skillet to warm up that morning, his arms were sore for morning practice.

Even throughout practice after school, Hinata was in a slight daze because he was unsure of how he was going to ask Kageyama to go out on a date with him. Mostly trying to configure a way to trick him without leading him on that Hinata might have more than just the "friendship" types of feelings for Kageyama. Also the question was, if they were going on a date as Hinata's reward for winning their small bet, where would they even go?

Hinata was in such a daze, he had managed to take 3 volleyballs to the face rather than properly receiving them. He had gotten yelled at both by Kageyama _and_  Daichi.

On the walk home, walking in stride with Kageyama on their way down the hill, was when Hinata asked Kageyama what was on his mind.

"Kageyama, as my reward, do you want to go somewhere with me?" Hinata's eyes stayed level with his hands, firmly holding onto his bike handles.

A small noise of confirmation came from Kageyama, his hands stuffed in his pockets as they walked.

"What would you like to do then?" Hinata pressured softly, his eyes wandering the dark road in front of him.

"It's your decision, you won our bet."

Hinata pouted rather than replying to Kageyama. His feet dragging across the ground as they continued walking further down the hill towards Sakannoshita. A small wind was running through the cold night, brushing some of the loose strands of Hinata's hair away from his forehead, making his ears colder than they would be normally in the night. He wished he had earmuffs or something that could protect his ears. A loud sneeze came from Kageyama suddenly, startling Hinata in dropping his bike handles. Swearing soon came out of both of their mouths as it landed on Hinata's toes as well as the majority of Kageyama's feet. Kageyama's fist collided with Hinata's skull, causing Hinata to swear more at Kageyama than himself.

"That was my foot you dumbass!" Kageyama screamed, kicking Hinata's bike off of his foot as he continued his large stream of curses.

"I understand that I'm sorry alright!!" Hinata was panicking as he bent down to bring his bicycle in an upright position, slowly dreading the face Kageyama will be giving him right after he was standing again.

As Hinata managed to stand up again, Kageyama was storming off, Hinata felt a small hollow feeling settle in as he watched him storm away down the hill. Ukai's shop was not in sight yet, Hinata standing in the darkness between streetlamps that littered the streets. The sounds of the nighttime settling in as Hinata was pondering over whether or not he should try and catch up with Kageyama or even reconsider asking him what he wanted to do for Hinata's reward. Although all he wanted was to spend time with Kageyama outside of their routine times around the school day, he wanted to test out his feelings in a different situation that might give him a better understanding of what those feelings even meant. Considering he had never felt this way before about anyone made the entire ordeal of his feelings all the more confusing for Hinata.

The sudden smell of a meat bun wafted into his nose, and he had noticed that Kageyama was standing before him, offering it to him.

"T-Thank you, Kageyama" his hand reached forward to grasp onto the meat bun from Kageyama.

Kageyama huffed, turned himself around and began to walk down the hill again. His hair was whisked aside slightly, causing a small inch of skin from his neck to shine underneath the streetlamps. It shone an iridescent tan color, looking almost like creamed caramel. Somehow over the course of the last few days, Kageyama had slowly become ever more attractive to Hinata. It was slightly odd, he would occasionally stare at him in practice.

Kageyama would practice spikes, and Hinata would stare at his figure, soaring through the air before hitting the ball across the net in a flash. His skin glistening, caramel with beads of glimmering sweat running down the lines of his body, along the lines of defined muscle that have accumulated over the years. Watching Kageyama set was also the most rewarding, sometimes his lip would come underneath his teeth, as he planned where the toss would go to. If anything Hinata wanted to be the only person in the world who could see all of the different expressions Kageyama could create.

"Kageyama. Let's go eat somewhere together."

"Aren't we doing that right now?" Kageyama paused, directly underneath the streetlamp in front of Coach Ukai's shop. His dark raven hair seemed to shine and somehow became more distinguished in the nighttime.

"W-Well yeah, we are..." Hinata mumbled, his confidence waning slowly as Kageyama looked at him with nonchalance. Somedays it was always so hard to figure out what Kageyama was truly thinking when he would just stare on.

"We should…go to the aquarium then! We can go see the dolphins, and then we can go get food too!" Hinata bursted out, his mind excited at the thought of messing with Kageyama with a starfish in hand.

"The aquarium? Is that really something you want to do?" Kageyama bit further into his meat bun.

"Yes! That's what I want to do!"

Kageyama bit into his meat bun again, the air between the two was cold, yet warm, they were only standing a few feet apart at the time. Not too close, and not too far either. Kageyama was staring at Hinata, not yielding as he continued to consume his bun. With a slight shrug, he turned forward to walk away from Hinata, not leaving him much of a chance to follow him further into town.

"Alright, you can text me later or whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinata watched on in silence, hands gripped around his bike handle and his bun, keeping it close to his body as if it could magically turn into a small pocket warmer. Overall there was no reason for Hinata to stay there for much longer, he still had to take the mountain trail back home. Hinata quickly finished the meat bun he held in his hand, getting back on his bicycle so he could hurry on home before his mother would yell at him.

As he biked back home, the idea that they were soon going to the aquarium made him excited. The idea of a date made Hinata excited and nervous, now all he could think about is not trying to puke about how nervous he really was.

\------------------------------------------

 _Idiot_ : You better be prepared for one of the best aquarium visits ever!

 **Kageyama** : I don't trust you in the slightest.

 _Idiot_ : That's rude, couldn't you put a little more faith in me?

 **Kageyama** : No

 _Idiot_ : Fine! Why don't you plan it then!

 **Kageyama** : I can, and I probably will since anything you do usually turns to utter crap.

 _Idiot_ : Says the person who admitted defeat to my amazing cooking skills the other day.

 **Kageyama** : I saw that pancake mix, I can revoke my admission of defeat.

 _Idiot_ : No asdhgr  
Please don't do that I worked real hard.

 **Kageyama** : Sure you did, most you did was just mix stuff together.

 _Idiot_ : Shaddup! I don't need your nasty opinion!  
Did…you really want to plan our uh.. outing?

 **Kageyama** : I can. Mostly cause I think you'd seriously mess up. Besides it's your reward, so let me plan it out.

 _Idiot_ : that's

 **Kageyama** : What

 _Idiot_ : Nice of you that's all

 **Kageyama** : Am I uncapable of being nice sometimes?

 _Idiot_ : No! You can be nice sometimes!  
It's just…you're normally really condescending to me.  
its a nice change  
not saying you should change kageyama!  
you're grEAT AS YOU ARE!  
yOU'RE THE KING AFTERALL!!

 **Kageyama** : I told you to stop calling me that.

 _Idiot_ : I'm sorry...

 **Kageyama** : It's alright, I don't mind it all that much when you say it.

 _Idiot_ : Go to bed Kageyama, it's late for you right?

 **Kageyama** : Mostly cause I'm the one here with a somewhat normal sleep schedule.

 _Idiot_ : I wake up early when I need to! That's all that matters!

 **Kageyama** : Good night Hinata

 _Idiot_ : Night dummy

 **Kageyama** : You're the dummy

 _Idiot_ : shaddup and sleepdummy

 **Kageyama** : YOU'RE THE DUMMY  
GOOD NIGHT

Kageyama closed his phone, huffing an exasperated breath quickly as he snuggled underneath his covers further. Settling in, he stared blankly at the ceiling space right above his head, feeling the sense of darkness and quiet wash over him. Kageyama had never planned an outing with a friend before, he never really had any friends to go out with on outings to begin with. It was odd, the small fluttering in his stomach he only ever felt when he was  _with_  Hinata was there. But why now, when Hinata was nowhere near him was his body reacting? Kageyama turned over, facing the wall to the right, inches away from his face. The odd sense of loneliness sinked into Kageyama's mind. His bed felt empty with only him in it, cold and barren.

Kageyama could only think of how it might have been warmer with Hinata here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the wait. I wanted to get this chapter to you as promptly as possible even though my two week break didn't give much in terms of writing. With some exams coming up I wouldn't expect a new chapter coming out TOO quickly! I will do my very best!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the KageHina as much as i love to write it.
> 
> The only thing on the horizon for me is a new Songfic, which will highlight TsukkiYama!


End file.
